An Enigmatic Course
by Phantom54
Summary: Though they've all had their separate battles, they've never been together. The threat that requires all the Digidestined to fight together has finally arrived. New friendships, new enemies. And a new ally. One who holds great power that could be the key to defeating their opponent. If she cooperates. Seasons 1-4 Crossover.
1. The Beginning

Hello! So this is my first attempt at a story. My first attempt at writing really. I never thought of myself as a writer, so I kind of surprised myself when I realized I wanted to write. But I also wanted to put my ideas into one place where it could be seen by others. Alright then. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I lifted my head off of my arms, struggling to keep my eyes open. Where was I again? Oh yeah. I'm sitting in front of my computer, "working" on my report over the most recent situation that had occured.

Glancing through heavy eyes, I tried to make out the time. It was 1:48 a.m.

Urgh. I can't do this anymore. I need sleep. I'll figure out this mess whenever I wake up. Why should I work my butt off? Why should I do everything? I'm sick and tired and annoyed and sleepy. I should just not do anything. That'll show them.

I sighed. I knew that no matter how much I didn't want to, I still had to do it. Nobody else would. It was my job. And it was my responsibility to carry it all out. Besides, something dark was coming. I couldn't slack off. Not now. If I do, the world will fall to chaos. I have to work. I have to do my job. If everything goes to plan, then the world will be fine. Both worlds. But just until then, I have to do what I was born to do. I have to create my own chaos.

My computer beeped. Hmm. It seemed that someone else found out about the threat that has started to emerge. I shook my head awake, focused on the screen in front of me, and clicked on the email.

PRIVATE MESSAGE. PASSWORD NEEDED.

If it's private, then that someone has some additional information to give me. Interesting.

After typing in the password, I quickly scanned the message and then read everything again to make sure I didn't miss anything. I hadn't. Well, this definitely means that I won't be going to bed anytime soon. Though, when I say bed, I mean the comfy worn-out couch in the living room.

DO YOU ACCEPT?

Do they really have to ask? It's not like I have a choice. Do I? I pondered over actually clicking NO, just to see what would happen, when I realized that this time, I really do have the choice. This threat, whatever it is, has nothing to do with me. Usually I get involved with this stuff because of my "accidental" interferences. But this time…

Eh. Might as well. Maybe this time I won't have to do the stupid paperwork. I clicked YES. The screen automatically cleared.

THUD! I twisted my chair around and saw a box sitting by the opposite wall. A box that I had never seen before. A box that was from the super powerful Digimon rulers who just refuse to do any reports. Why? Because they have me.

I took a closer look at the box and saw files peeking out. Oh. So it isn't reports. It's those profiles I sent out for. Well, they're a little late on delivery, but at least they came.

I turned away from the box and focused on my computer. I actually had 3 computers, side by side. I only used the middle one since I use the other 2 during special occasions. Like this one. I logged onto a program on the middle one and waited for it to load. I tinkered with it a little bit until the screen showed a young boy, sound asleep in bed. A real bed. I loaded the same program onto the other 2 computers, but tinkering with them so that all 3 versions were slightly different. Finally, all 3 computers displayed a kid, but they were all different. After a certain amount of time, each screen switched to a different kid. This way, I could keep tabs on all of them and not just 3 of them at a time.

3 different computers. 3 different dimensions. 3 different groups.

The computer on the right suddenly changed to show a girl with fiery red hair. It was let down so that she could sleep, but she usually kept it up so that it resembled a pineapple. I smiled, remembering that she hadn't been pleased with me when I saw her the last time. I doubt she's going to be happy to see me again.

My gaze shifted toward the other monitors. They all looked so calm and at peace. I immediately felt sorry for them, for I knew that that peace would not last very long. I spoke to them, though my words were not meant to be heard by them. "Good luck, Digidestined. The fate of both worlds rest on your shoulders once again. All of their hope is laid on you. And if you prove yourselves worthy to me, then mine might be too."

Let the greatest adventure of their lives begin. For it will be most….enigmatic.


	2. The Transfers Part I

I am an idiot. I was trying to write my second chapter, but I think I wrote too much. So I turned it into two chapters. I know I'm overthinking this, but I overthink everything. I'm weird. Hahah. Sorry. Please review :)

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 2: The Transfers Part I

**The Adventure Dimension: 3:30 a.m.**

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, the computer tech with a brain full of knowledge, theories, and solutions, had finally finished. Wiping his hand across his forehead, he sat back in his chair, looking at his portable computer with pride. He had just finished updating it with the latest available computer software, making it faster and even more organized than before. He had to remember to thank Yolei for telling him about it. He had been so absorbed in his research on the Digital World that he hadn't known about it. It was unusual for him since he was always up to date in advancements on technology.

He checked his clock to see if he had a little bit more time to apply some finishing touches, but decided that he had to make sure he got in a couple of hours of sleep. The rest of the Digidestined occasionally made fun of him because of his computer craze, but he knew it was just playful teasing. After all, his computer had been an important reason why they were able to survive many of the complicated situations in the Digital World.

A beeping sound distracted him from his thoughts. Izzy quickly identified the source of noise: his Digivice. Izzy grabbed it and then got his phone, ready to call the others. He knew that his Digivice alerting him meant only one thing: trouble in the Digital World. He was just about to dial in Tai's number when a bright light erupted out of his Digivice. He only had time to grab his computer before the light surrounded and engulfed him, effectively blacking him out. Izzy disappeared with the light, which transported not only him, but the other Digidestined children too. All were sound asleep, unconcerned and unaware.

* * *

**The Tamers Realm: 7:30 p.m.**

Henry Wong gazed out the window, watching the sky darken and the lights of Shinjuku brighten. It was peaceful and simply calming to take in the familiar city life that he had grown up with. He noticed a man on a bicycle on the street below. He seemed to be rushing somewhere. Henry followed him with his eyes. He's going…

"Henry! Could you help set the table for dinner?"

"I'm coming, Mom," he replied. Life had considerably mellowed out. Everyone was off from school, much to the happiness of Kazu and Kenta. The year had come to a quick end due to the damage that the school had taken during the D-Reaper incident.

There wasn't much for him to do now that Terriermon had gone back to the Digital World. Without Terriermon, Henry just didn't feel right. He felt as if a part of him had been taken away. It was the same situation for Takato, Rika, and Ryo. They just couldn't adjust. They missed the Digimon terribly. It was even worse for Takato since the Guilmon bread sold at his family's bakery had become a great hit. Seeing Guilmon's face every day was a bit difficult for him, but he tried to move on. They all tried. Kazu and Kenta missed their partners too, but they pretended not to. Instead, they distracted themselves by spending all their time on the Digimon card game. Suzie, Ai, and Mako had been depressed the first couple of days after the Digimon left, but they quickly got over it. When questioned about their rapid change of attitude, they said that they knew that they would come back and that they wouldn't leave them alone for long. Henry, however, kept his doubts to himself. He didn't want them to lose hope.

"Henry, I thought I asked you to set the table," his mother asked, coming into his room.

"Sorry, Mom. I was thinking about something and everything else just left my head," Henry replied.

Mayumi Wong put on a worried expression. "It's Terriermon, isn't it?"

Henry looked down. "It's just really hard to go on after everything we've been through."

"Henry, I know you and your friends are going through a tough time. How do you think all the parents, including your father and I, felt when we heard that you had to leave us and venture into the Digital World by yourselves? We couldn't bear to have our children leave us. We were scared for all of you. It was so difficult to let you go, but we knew that no matter what happened, you would always be with us, and we would be with you. The bond between you and Terriermon is as strong as that. He will always remember you and will always love you. Momentai."

Henry met his mom's eyes with his own gray ones. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're very welcome. Now," his mother raised an inquiring eyebrow, "How about that table?"

He laughed. "Okay, Mom. I'm coming."

After setting the table, he got Suzie and they joined their mother at the table.

"Yay! Macawoni and cheese. My favowite!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Is Dad working late again?" Henry asked.

Mayumi sighed. "He's stuck on brand new project for Hypnos. Yamaki's got him working overtime. I just hope they don't come across anything dangerous."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Yamaki doesn't like taking risks any more than Dad does," replied Henry, "Where are Rinchei and Jaarin?"

"Your older brother and sister are at their friends' houses. You should go over to the Matsuki's bakery sometime. You haven't done that in a while."

"Takato's busy with the bakery. I would go over to Rika's house, but she's been a little moody and I didn't want to disturb her." The actual reason was that Henry simply didn't want to go over. He liked his friends and valued their friendship, but he just wanted a little time to himself. They all did actually. It was their way of relaxing and moving on.

"Oh well. There are other opportunities." They all dug into their nutritious dinner of macaroni and cheese.

After helping his mother wash the dishes, Henry went to Suzie's room. Ever since they had gotten back from the Digital World, Henry treated Suzie more like a capable and self-sufficient little girl rather than a silly, trouble-making kid. However, he was still just as overprotective of his little sister as before. Not that she needed the protection. Although she was still playful and carefree, Suzie had learned to become serious and very perceptive. She was becoming wise with her choices, just like her brother.

Opening Suzie's door, Henry found her sitting on her bed with two objects in front of her. At closer inspection, he saw that they were their D-Powers. Henry was just about to scold his sister for taking his D-Power when he saw something weird. The green and pink devices were blinking with light. Was something wrong with it or is there trouble?

"Suzie, what happened to our D-Powers?" he asked. "It was on my bed when I left to go eat dinner," she explained, "When I came back, it was blinking with a funny light so I got yours to see if it was doing the same thing."

Suddenly, both D-Powers started to shine with an intense light. Henry just held onto Suzie as much as he could. He couldn't afford to be separated from her. Not now.

When Mayumi couldn't find her children anywhere in the apartment, she did the first thing that came to her head. She dialed in the number into the phone and willed herself not to break down crying. She tried to remain strong for the sake of her children.

"Hello?"

"Janyu… it's happening again." Her will crumbled and her face turned wet with tears.


	3. The Transfers Part II

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 3: The Transfers Part II

**The Frontier World: 1:00 p.m.**

"C'mon, Takuya! You can do it!" yelled Zoe Orimoto, as she jumped up and down in the bleachers. She, along with Koji, Koichi, JP, and Tommy, were standing in Shibuya's sports stadium, cheering for Takuya and his team as they played a grueling game of soccer.

It was the semi-finals and Zoe knew their friend was feeling an extreme amount of pressure and the fact that he was team captain just added to his burden. She understood him enough to know that encouragement from his friends would help him concentrate as well as exert himself to the fullest. Unfortunately, his parents weren't able to come and support him. His dad was at work and his mom was at home, taking care of his little brother Shinya, who was sick with the flu.

The score was tied 4-4 and there was only a minute left. The opposing team had the ball until it was skillfully stolen by one of Takuya's teammates. Takuya ran alongside him until the ball was passed to him.

"Go Takuya!" the five friends chorused. With one powerful kick, the ball was sent flying towards the net. The goalkeeper was unable to do anything. Takuya's team had won!

"Yes!" Zoe cried out, expressing her full enthusiasm at her friend's accomplishment. She knew that Takuya had practiced hard for this day and she was proud that all of his work had paid off. The five of them made their way down towards where Takuya's team was. When Zoe spotted him, she found him at the center of attention of a gaggle of girls, all congratulating him. Zoe saw Koji rolling his eyes and chuckled to herself.

Takuya Kanbara, the happy-go-lucky soccer star, got a lot more attention from girls than he wanted. It was easy enough to see why. He always kept his brown locks slightly long, though not as long as Koji's. Playing soccer had given him tanned skin and a strong, fit body. His chocolate eyes were bright and playful and his crooked grin made girls melt. Zoe herself had had a crush on him, but it was clear that he considered her no more than a close friend. She had been disappointed, but she accepted his decision. Though he was one of the most popular people at school, he didn't go out with girls and then break their hearts like the other boys did. In fact, he had never gone out on a date. When they asked him why, he simply said that he hadn't met a girl who was really special. But that made girls all the more want him for their own.

When he finally extracted himself from his captors, Takuya made his way to his friends. "You did great, Takuya!" "Amazing!" "It was so cool!"

"Whoa, guys! Ha-ha, I can only listen to one of you at a time," laughed Takuya.

Zoe impulsively hugged him, but immediately pulled back. "Ugh! You're so sweaty. You couldn't have cleaned up a bit, could you?" Perspiration hung to every bit of his skin and his shirt was soaked.

"Heh. Sorry about that, Zoe. So, did you guys enjoy the game?" he asked, an excited grin on his face.

"You better believe it. It was really close, but you did it in the end. Personally, I thought it was a great game, but I can't speak for the others," declared Koichi.

"I think we can all agree that Takuya's soccer match was absolutely awesome as well as a success," claimed JP.

Takuya blushed from embarrassment. "Um… thanks guys. I really appreciate it, but I should really be thanking you guys. Without you, I didn't think I would be able to do it."

"Huh. Whatever. You didn't need us. You're good enough to take on an entire team by yourself," said Koji.

"Did Koji just give me a compliment?" he gave a mocking grin. They all laughed, except Koji, who just rolled his eyes again.

They all left the stadium and headed towards Takuya's house to tell his mother the good news as well as to celebrate. In JP's case, it was an excuse to eat Yuriko Kanbara's wonderful home cooking.

As they walked, they came to Shibuya Station. Zoe watched the people rush in and out of subways and thought of the last time she came to the station and how it completely changed her life. When they came back, she and her new friends remained as close as ever. Nothing could break them apart. Even their parents agreed. For them, it was normal to find another kid in their house uninvited. They were connected through spirit and friendship. Zoe thought of all the new friends she had made at school as well, how her experience in the Digital World made her a better and stronger person. She had a new view of the world around her and it was all thanks to the five guys around her.

"Huh?" Koichi turned to take a better look at the station.

Koji looked at his twin, concerned. "Something wrong?"

"I thought I saw something… Maybe it was my imagination," Koichi muttered. Then his eyes widened with surprise. "No, wait!" He ran off.

"Koichi, wait!" They all ran after him, wondering what had happened to him. Koichi ran all around the station, climbing up staircases and pushing through people.

When they caught up to him, they found him in a train, looking around frantically.

"Koichi, what's going on?" Tommy asked, out of breath from the run.

"I… don't really know. All I knew was that it was important. It was as if it had a pull on me… as if I needed to find it."

Zoe shook her head. "That's crazy talk. Are you sure you weren't imagining things?"

"I'm sure. But whatever it was, I don't think it was from this world. It was as if it was connected to my Spirit. The Spirit of Darkness."

They all fell silent. It was Tommy who asked the question on all of their minds. "The Digital World?"

Takuya scratched his head. "Probably. I mean, what else could it be? Nothing else exciting happens here in Shibuya."

"It might be something else, Takky. Maybe Koichi's a little delusional after standing in the sun all day."

"It wasn't that, JP! It was something else. And I'm positive it was important."

Without warning, the doors of the train shut together and the train started to move. It was then that they noticed that the train was completely empty apart from them.

"Well what do you know? Koichi was right," said Koji.

Takuya gave JP a look, but he ignored it.

Zoe noticed the train becoming darker and darker. The darkness seemed to be growing. Though none of them were afraid of the dark anymore, they still felt intimidated by it. Koichi proved that the powers of darkness could be used for good, but it was still usually associated with evil. The friends stood close together, facing the darkness. The fact that they didn't understand only made them wary. The darkness swallowed them up, but not before Zoe grabbed the hand of the nearest person to her. It was hard to tell who it was. She just needed the reassurance that she had someone, that she had a friend close by.

The train finally arrived back to Shibuya Station and the next batch of passengers boarded the train. None of them knew that the train had traveled to a place that wasn't available to the majority of the human population. They were unaware of the fact that the train had been possessed by a powerful figure, skilled in the use of dark powers. And they had no idea that six children had mysteriously disappeared to a place where only trouble could await them.

* * *

Please review!


	4. The Gathering

Alright. If some of my chapters are super long and some are super short, I apologize. I'm gonna work on that. But for the most part, my chapters are gonna be a bit long. I just can't control myself. :)

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 4: The Gathering

Hikari "Kari" Kamiya slowly blinked her eyes open, startled by the bright sunlight. She usually drew her curtains together before she went to sleep, but maybe she had forgotten last night. She felt her hands touch something soft. It definitely wasn't her bed covers. She slowly sat up and stared. She quickly shut her eyes and asked herself to wake up from this dream. She opened them again and looked around with wonder.

It was obviously the Digital World. There was no other place in the world that made her feel like she did there. But, at the same time, it wasn't. It was different. It was infinitely more beautiful.

Kari found her friends lying around her, as well as some other kids she had never seen before. They were all still asleep. Kari took the time to analyze their surroundings. They were all in large clearing, surrounded by tall jungle trees. It seemed to be like a rainforest. The soil underneath her was dark and soft. Exotic plants and colorful flowers scattered the area, their scent was blown throughout the wind. The sky above was a clear, cloudless blue. There was a slight breeze traveling in the air. Kari's tense body relaxed.

She looked down and wasn't surprised to see that her pajamas were replaced by the same clothes she had worn on her last day in the Digital World. Along with her camera, her old whistle hung around her neck. She touched it, wondering how long it had been since she had last used it.

She turned to her right and nudged her brother, Tai. He muttered under his breath and rolled over.

"Tai! Wake up!" Kari gave him a shove and he stirred. Slowly, he picked himself off the ground. "Huh? Kari? Wait, where are we?"

"The Digital World, though I'm not sure if I recognize where we are. It looks too unlike anything I've ever seen before. Anyway, we can figure out everything later. Right now, we have to wake our friends and the other kids."

"Other kids?" questioned Tai. He scanned the area and quickly found them. "Alright then. Let's go."

But they didn't have to do anything. The rest of the kids were already getting up, awakened by the sounds of the jungle. It was when everybody was up that Kari realized they already had some problems. The group was large. Kari counted twenty four of them, not including the three little ones. If they all traveled together, they would be inconspicuous to others. They also didn't have a clue where their Digimon were. This was a serious problem all on its own. The other thing was that the three groups, for they had separated into such, were looking at each other with confusion, suspicion, and distrust.

For a moment, they all just looked at each other. Then, the clearing exploded with questions.

"Who are all you people?" "Are we in the Digital World?" "Where are our Digimon?" "Is someone trying to take over the world again?" "When will they learn?" "Who brought us here?" "How did we change clothes?" "Somebody tell me what's going on?"

TWEEEEEEET!

Kari stopped blowing the whistle around her neck when everybody was quiet. "Asking random questions won't help us understand what's happening."

Tai nodded. "She's right. We'll have to work together. We're obviously in the Digital World, but none of us knows where. We just have to come up with a plan, but first let me tell you something." He turned to all of them with a serious expression. "We obviously don't know each other. We're strangers to each other. But I know that even so, we shouldn't be able to not trust one another. If we're all in the Digital World, then that means we were all given the responsibility of keeping this world safe from danger. We are all Digidestined. We were all chosen. That should be enough for us to work with each other. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. Kari noticed everyone looking at her brother with awe and respect. Tai always knew what to say at the right time. He also knew how to get a team to work together in order to achieve results. These were just some of the qualities that made him a great leader.

Izzy was on his computer trying to figure out where we were and where our Digimon were. They still hadn't come and being in the Digital World without their partners was dangerous. The rest of them sat in their groups and introduced themselves and named their partner Digimon. There were so many of them, Kari could hardly keep track. From her own friends, everybody had shown up: Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and herself. From another group there was Takato, Henry and his sister Suzie, Rika, siblings Ai and Mako, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta. The other group, which was by far the smallest, was composed of Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, and Tommy.

The thing Kari found strange was that the last group had uncomfortable looks on their faces when they named their partners. It was as if they didn't want to tell anybody about them. Kari frowned. Did they lose their partners or had something else happened? Kari couldn't help but be concerned.

Matt started talking about how they all met at summer camp, many years ago and how their first Digimon experience had been at Highton View Terrace. The others gradually added to the story and they ended up telling their new friends all about their adventures. From Devimon to the Dark Masters, the "evil" Digimon Emperor to the newly formed MaloMyotismon, their tales were brought out into the open. Glances were sent towards Ken's direction, but it was understood that nobody judged him on his past deeds.

Of course, Kari expected the other groups to add to these story-tellings. They must have helped out during the final battle with MaloMyotismon, right? But when they were finished, the other groups were left in even more confusion than before. Kari could see the caution building again between them.

It was Kazu who broke the silence. "If you guys did all that, how come we haven't heard of any of it? I sure didn't see any MaloMyotismon on TV in the past year." "Yeah. The only thing I saw on TV was my grandmother's old soap operas," added Kenta.

Kari was shocked. All of her friends were too. "How could you not have heard of MaloMyotismon? Every Digidestined around the world did," said Davis. Ken nodded. "He's right. And we had to travel all around the world to get rid of all the random Digimon that appeared in the Real World."

"Wait a second. Random Digimon in the Real World? I don't think so. If something like that had ever happened, then I'm sure the TV station would have found out something about it. As far as I know, no Digimon has ever entered the Real World," stated Koji.

Takato stood up. "That can't be right. Our Digimon used to stay with us in the Real World all the time and they helped us fight when Digimon attacked our city. The TV station definitely knew about it. And so did the army. They even tried to help us fend off the Digimon's attacks."

Everyone was standing up now, yelling at each other. It seemed they each had a different view of how the world of Digimon worked and they were all convinced that they were right. All of their frustration lashed out at one another. Koji and Davis were in a fighting match of their own. It took a lot of Takuya and Ken's strength to make sure their best friends didn't end up strangling each other. Kari didn't know what to do. Even Tai couldn't do anything as he was busy trying to calm his own friends.

"STOP IT! ARE YOU GUYS ALL CRAZY?"

Kari was surprised. She had never heard Izzy shout so loudly. His face was almost as red as his hair. Slowly, his face turned back to its original shade, and he went back to typing furiously into his computer.

"Don't you see what this is?" he tried explaining to them, still typing. "This means the universe is capable of more than we thought. All of my research, combined with all of your bickering, has given me a theory. I think I have a clue of what's going on."

"Izzy, you never told us what your research was about. The only thing we knew was that it was for the Digital World. If you had any important information, then you should've told us," said Joe.

"I wanted to, but in order to do that, I would have had to prove my ideas, and I didn't have any substantial evidence. So in the end, I was just guessing. But now, I'm glad my research has finally been put together to create my final theory."

"What is your theory, Izzy?" asked Cody. Everybody was paying attention now, eager to hear what Izzy had to offer. Kari knew they all wanted to hear something that made sense. Something that could get rid of their confusion. In a place where they were defenseless against danger, they needed to know who they could lay their trust on.

"Since we discovered the Dark Ocean, the world parallel to the Digital World, I began wondering if there were other such worlds. There's so much we don't know about the universe and I wanted to see how much I could find out. When the younger Digidestined visited the world where their dreams became reality, I knew there had to be some truth in my thoughts. So after the battle with MaloMyotismon, I spent time researching the probability of other similar worlds."

"I met a lot of dead ends, but I kept going. I don't know why, but something made me want to figure out this puzzle. I guess that feeling was right now that we're here. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I believe we're all from different worlds."

"How? We're all human and we're all from Earth," retorted JP.

"Well, not different worlds. More like different versions of Earth itself. Like different realities. Each version of Earth is unique in its own way, and so is each Earth's digital counterpart. Different Earths, different Digital Worlds, and therefore –"

"Different groups of Digidestined," TK finished for Izzy. "And each group probably had different enemies, right?"

Izzy smiled. "Right, TK."

"No fair, Izzy!" Yolei huffed. "You should have told me about your research. I could've helped you. Do you know how much faster you could have completed your research with me as your assistant?"

"We'll have plenty of time to complain about Izzy's lack of sharing later. Right now, we have to figure out where we are. Are we in another reality's Digital World or have none of us ever been here?" asked Tai. Kari saw that her brother was anxious, even though he was trying to hide it.

"Well, I sure don't recognize this place. And I knew every place in our Digital World having spent so much time there," said Ryo.

"And I roamed all over the Digital World before I was reunited with my friends. There wasn't a place I didn't know. We must be in a whole new Digital World," remarked Koichi.

"What I want to know is what your Digital Worlds are like," said Izzy, looking at the new kids. "Maybe learning about your worlds will help." They nodded.

* * *

Rika Nonaka wasn't as surprised as the rest of her friends at the prospect of other Earths. Renamon had sometimes hinted at the idea of there being other worlds out in the universe. She always made it seem as if the universe was bigger than others thought. Rika felt a pang in her heart at the thought of the vixen Digimon. She missed her partner and she hoped that her friend was somewhere in this Digital World. It wouldn't be the Digital World without her.

She started telling the story to the other redhead, Izzy, and her friends joined in whenever they thought she missed something. She began with the fact that they were called Tamers, not Digidestined. Digimon from the Digital World bio-emerged into their world and it was the Tamers' job to stop them. She then explained the Digimon card game and how the cards helped them modify their partners' abilities as well as give them the power to digivolve. She talked about the Devas, their mission to rescue Calumon, and the threat of the D-Reaper. When Rika told them about bio-merging with their Digimon, the others were completely blown away.

"Wow! You mean you and your partner were combined to create a powerful Mega-level Digimon? That's so cool!" Davis's eyes were filled with wonder at the prospect of becoming a Digimon himself.

Rika rolled her violet eyes. Typical.

The rest of them were asking questions about what it was like, how it felt, and if it hurt. Izzy was typing into his computer. Rika's eyebrows rose when she saw that Takuya and his friends were the only ones not asking questions. It seemed that the thought of becoming a Digimon wasn't that shocking to them. Her eyes narrowed. They weren't all that they appeared to be. Just what was their Digital World like anyway?

Takato and Henry finished off the story with the battle against the D-Reaper, with the two goofballs, Kazu and Kenta, adding their own comments in between.

Ryo caught her eye and shifted closer to her. Great. Just wonderful.

"How you doing, Wild Cat?" he asked with a smirk, "You don't look impressed with our newfound friends. Don't you approve of them?"

"There's only one person I don't approve of, Akiyama," she replied icily. Ryo just smiled.

"So how about you guys?" Rika's ears perked up when she heard Tai's voice. He was addressing the last group. "C'mon. Let's hear about your adventures," he said with a smile.

* * *

Tommy Himi wasn't sure how to take it. More Earths? More Digital Worlds? After all that he had been through, he thought he would've been prepared for anything. But this… This wasn't what he expected at all. It was a little too much for him, in fact. Tommy was worried about something else too. Their Digital World was just too different from the other groups'. The other Digidestined had partners and they helped them digivolve so they could defeat their enemies. But they didn't have partners. They had something else.

Tommy stared at the device in his hands. After he had woken up, he had found his D-Tector in his pocket, but something was missing. It didn't hold his spirits. The other D-Tectors, when checked by his friends, were also found to contain no spirits. Which meant they couldn't spirit evolve. Even if the others find their Digimon, Tommy and his friends would be completely useless.

"Hey. Cheer up, kid. We'll find our spirits. Just wait and see," said JP reassuringly. The older boy had always taken care of Tommy whenever he needed it. Tommy smiled. "Thanks, JP."

Tommy watched as Takuya stepped forward nervously. Takuya could be good with words when he wanted, but Tommy wasn't sure if now was one of those moments.

"Well," he started, "our Digital World is a little… unusual. You guys all have partners, but we don't. Instead, we have Spirits."

Everyone looked confused. No partners? What are spirits? Even Izzy stopped typing to look at Takuya.

"In our world, there are ten Spirits. Each named after one of the Ten Elements. Flame, Light, Darkness, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Water, Steel, Wood, and Earth. My friend and I were each given one of these Elements. I have the Spirits of Flame, Koji has Light, Koichi has Darkness, Zoe has Wind, JP has Thunder, and Tommy has Ice."

"With our Spirits, we have the ability to sprit evolve into a Digimon. We're the Legendary Warriors."

Eyes widened and mouths dropped open. It was more spectacular than they had imagined. Tommy glanced at Izzy and almost laughed at the sight. His eyes were blinking rapidly, as if he was trying to register what he just heard.

Takuya gained confidence and told them about their entire adventure. From meeting Bokomon and Neemon all the way to Lucemon's near entrance into the Real World. Takuya told the story by himself, with no help from his friends.

When he was done, everyone was silent. Almost everyone.

"Aw man! I wish I could become a Digimon too! Lucemon would've run away when he saw me coming. I'd be the best Legendary Warrior the world had ever known! Um… all the worlds, I think." Davis scratched his head. The more-than-one-world idea had given his mind a workout it didn't deserve. The rest of them laughed at Davis's antics. And with that laughter, any remaining feelings of distrust and caution were immediately wiped away.

The groups were broken and the Digidestined finally became one for the first time.

When everyone had finally settled down again, Tai turned to Izzy. "Well, Izzy. Did you find anything on this Digital World?"

"Yup. I got access to a map displaying the different regions of this world. It looks a lot bigger than our own Digital World, that's for sure. I've also found out where we are. There's a town not too far from where we are. I suggest we start there and try to look for some information."

Everyone nodded. It sounded like a good plan.

"Wait! What about our Digimon, Izzy?" asked Mimi. Izzy shook his head. "I couldn't seem to locate them. I can only hope that we can find some information of their whereabouts from someone in the nearby town." Mimi nodded and then dropped her head. Tommy knew she was worried for her lost partner, as were the rest of the Adventurers and Tamers.

With the coordinates on his computer, Izzy headed the large group of Digidestined along with Tai towards their new destination. Their journey had finally begun.

* * *

"So they're finally here? Took them long enough. I guess I'll have to make my dinner to go." I closed my computer, grabbed my sandwich, and looked back at the waiter. "How much do I owe you?"

The Gazimon refused to meet my gaze. "N-nothing, my lady. It-It's for f-free," he stammered while keeping his eyes on the ground.

I rolled my eyes before leaving some coins on the counter. The Gazimon lifted his head, but I turned for the door. If the Digidestined were here, then I didn't have much time left. There was work to be done and I had to do it quickly. Now, where are you Digidestined? You're first on my list.

* * *

Please review! It would make me happy. Heh heh ;)


	5. The Reunion

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! I was going to upload this chapter ages ago, but unfortunately, I wasn't able to. I was in Pakistan visiting my grandparents and we traveled back to the States some days ago. I wasn't able to work on this chapter a lot because of a bad case of jet lag. So I apologize greatly. I just wanted to say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you're finding my story interesting and I hope I don't disappoint with future updates.

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 5: The Reunion

Sora Takenouchi walked quietly beside Mimi, lost in her thoughts. She was worried about her mother, who was no doubt alone at home, fretting over her missing daughter. Her father was on yet another business trip for his work. Her mother had probably called the other parents to see if their children were gone too. Sora wished she had had the chance to say goodbye. She sighed. Even though they try to remain strong and hopeful, Sora knew their parents became distraught whenever the Digital World needed their children. But no matter what, they're always supportive of them.

Sora glanced at Mimi, who was fanning herself with her hat. When the older six Digidestined woke up, they found themselves in their everyday clothes. For Mimi, it meant her standard sundress and hat. She didn't wear pink as much as she used to, though it was still her favorite color. Lately, Sora had been more into fashion. Her mind picked up creative and new ideas and fashion was her way of putting it all together. Her new found interest had been noticed by her friends, who wondered how a tomboy such as herself could take a liking to designing clothes. Mimi, however, had been enthusiastic about it and the two spent hours poring over magazines and discussing the miniscule details in clothes.

"You've been a little quiet, Mimi. Is everything okay?" asked Sora, concerned. Her friend was looking down as she walked and wore a troubled expression.

"Hmm… oh yes. I'm just thinking about stuff. The Digital World and why we're here. But I'm also anxious to see Palmon. It feels strange to be here without her and I've missed her a lot," said Mimi.

"Hey, don't worry," comforted Sora. "They can't be far. I know Biyomon and I will be together soon and so will you and Palmon. You just have to have hope." Mimi thanked her with a smile.

After MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon were destroyed, all of the Digimon returned to the Digital World so they could keep an eye on it. They wanted to protect it however they could, but they promised to call their friends if the danger got out of hand. However, time went by and none of the Digidestined were called to the Digital World. In fact, they had no contact from their partners at all. Sora guessed this was because there was finally peace and they weren't needed anymore, but she always had an uneasy feeling about it.

A voice startled both of them. "I think whoever brought us here wouldn't have put us too far from your partners." Sora turned around to find the girl with the Spirits of Wind looking at them both. She was wearing a blue and white striped shirt. She also had a sleeveless lavender jacket with a matching hat and skirt.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Considering this is the Digital World, it would be dangerous for both you and your partners if you were far apart. They probably made you guys close to each other so that you can find them quickly," she explained.

"You're right. Thank you. I'm just getting myself worked up over nothing," said Mimi with a small laugh.

Sora turned to the girl. "It's Zoe, right?" She nodded. "I noticed you're the only girl in your group. What does that feel like?"

Zoe rolled her eyes before she answered. "It could be… better. Those boys really don't know how to make a girl feel wanted."

Sora and Mimi laughed. As they walked, they got to know more about Zoe and how she ended up as a Legendary Warrior. It was interesting to hear about the Warrior's adventures from a different perspective. When they asked her about her regular life, Mimi's eyes widened with excitement when she heard Zoe was from Italy.

"Ooh! I went there on summer vacation once. It was so beautiful. And the food there was to die for!" Mimi closed her eyes. Sora had no doubt she was dreaming about artichoke risotto.

Sora was more interested in the Italian culture. She listened to Zoe as she described what her normal day was like when she used to live there. People across the globe had different lifestyles than people in Japan and Sora found it fascinating to hear about other people and their everyday lives. It was just so different than what she would expect.

While Zoe was talking, Yolei and Kari had come closer, curious to hear what was being said. They too were captivated by the Italians. Especially Yolei.

"I would love to go to Italy! I've always heard that Italian boys were really cute. You didn't happen to meet any, did you?" Yolei looked at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

Sora held back a laugh as Zoe blinked, wondering if she had heard right. Zoe wasn't used to Yolei's straightforwardness, but if Yolei kept asking her about Italian boys, she would be.

Kari laughed before Zoe could answer. "Italian boys, huh? I wonder what Ken would think if he heard about this."

Yolei put her hands on her hips. "I am completely and positively loyal to Ken, Kari. And I wasn't thinking for myself. I'm thinking about you actually."

Kari looked surprised. "Me? When am I ever going to go to Italy?"

"You're not, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be interested in boys in general. Sometimes, I get the feeling that you're lonely and that makes me feel guilty. Maybe if you had someone, you would be happier. And if there's any way that I can help, then I will."

"I appreciate it, Yolei. But I'm not lonely. I'm just waiting. You know that I don't like to rush anything. You were lucky that Ken asked you out so quickly, but I don't want it to happen to me that fast," Kari explained.

"That's a good idea. But are you sure you're just trying to save the poor boy? Imagine what would happen if Tai got his hands on your boyfriend?" inquired Mimi with a sly grin.

"The point is," Sora gave Mimi a look before turning to Kari, "Love is supposed to natural. It'll come to you when you least expect it. And when it does, it'll make you happier than you've ever been before. But that kind of happiness can only come from a pure love, not a forced one."

"Thanks, Sora." Advice from the Bearer of Love always helped in situations like this.

Zoe turned to Kari. "You shouldn't worry. I haven't found anyone myself, but I still haven't lost hope. I know we'll both find someone." Kari smiled at her graciously.

Sora knew Kari had been feeling a little down about the subject. She was the only girl in the Digidestined who hadn't fallen in love yet.

Mimi had been going out with Michael while she was in America, but they broke it off when she moved back to Japan with her family. They didn't think they could handle a long distance relationship and decided to remain friends.

Ken had asked Yolei out two months ago and she couldn't have been happier. Even though Yolei couldn't get enough of her boyfriend, she gave him his space. Sora had been surprised to find that Yolei wasn't clingy like she thought she would be. Another surprise was that the couple's different personalities seemed to balance out. Whenever they were together, Ken seemed a bit more outgoing while Yolei was much calmer.

Sora herself had been with Matt for some months, but they both found that it wasn't what they wanted. Sora loved Matt, but in a brotherly kind of way. She knew that Matt was loyal and caring, she could depend on him, and he would always be there for her, but he wasn't who she wanted. The problem was she didn't know who she wanted.

* * *

Takeru "TK" Takaishi took his hat off and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. The heat was enclosing around them like a blanket and all of their throats ached for water. Tai finally called for a break when they reached a stream and the Digidestined couldn't be happier. The trek through the rainforest was a bigger challenge than they expected.

At first, the jungle trees looked inviting with their exotic beauty and the sounds of wildlife echoing all around them. However, the greenery quickly became threatening as it surrounded them. They felt like they couldn't escape from it. Everywhere they looked, there were trees, suffocating them of their freedom. The canopy above them blocked their view of the sky. The air around them was hot and humid, making it unbearable to walk through. The paths were narrow and they often got lost. Twists and turns, the occasional dead ends. Izzy was trying his best to navigate through the rainforest, but he didn't have a detailed map of this Digital World. He only had the coordinates to work with.

For the first couple hours, the group was fine. However, the need for food and water became urgent. The Digidestined's lack of energy caused them to become wearier and they traveled at a slower pace than when they started. The younger kids began feeling homesick and their frustration was building. The group was almost silent until they reached the stream. They drank as much of the precious water as they could before getting up again. It seemed to be becoming darker and it was much more dangerous to stay in the jungle at night without their Digimon.

TK covered his mouth as he yawned. He glanced towards Kari. She was with Yolei, Sora, Mimi, and the Warrior of Wind, Zoe. The other girl, Rika, hadn't bothered to join them. She was off to side, walking by herself. She seemed to be used to being alone. His eyes went back to Kari. He had always been protective of her ever since their first adventure in the Digital World. He enjoyed her company and always felt better when he was in her presence. But lately, he was wondering if he felt something else for her. They had always been close, but he wanted to be closer to her.

TK shook his head a little, trying to rid the thoughts in his mind. It felt wrong to think of his best friend like that. It could very well ruin their friendship. Besides, the chances she felt the same as he did were close to none.

He thought about the forest. Ever since they had awoken, TK hadn't seen a single Digimon. It was obvious they were everywhere from all the noise they were making, but none of them had come into his vision. TK had the strange feeling they were staying out of their way on purpose. He didn't say anything though, in case he was wrong. He didn't want to worry the others for nothing.

"Look over here! I think I've found the path that'll get us out of this maze," exclaimed Izzy. He pointed towards a trail on their left.

Joe gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure, Izzy? Not to be a downer, but what if this just takes us deeper into the jungle? We'll just have wasted more time."

TK looked down the path Izzy was talking about. If he squinted, he could just make out some light coming through. Light meant no more rainforest.

"No, Izzy's right. This is the path out of here. I saw some light at the end of the trail," he said.

The rest of the Digidestined looked up, hopeful. They were all desperate to get out of here.

Slowly, the Digidestined made their way through the trail. The underbrush here was thicker and it was easier to fall here. In fact, Joe had already tripped twice before they were halfway through.

TK felt like a weight had been lifted off of him when he got out of the jungle. He took a deep breath, taking in the fresh, evening air. The others seemed just as relieved as him. TK straightened, taking in their new environment. His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes held awe for the sight in front of him.

They were standing on a flat, broad plain. The long, green grass tickled their ankles as it moved with the wind. The wildflowers, small and dainty, were scattered everywhere. The dandelions flew all around them with a few catching on to their clothes. The sky was a mixture of oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples. The colors seemed to swirl together randomly. The white clouds shone against the darkening sky. It didn't seem real. It was as if some great Digimon had hand painted the whole sky. It looked…

"Magical," Kari whispered. TK smiled. She was right, of course.

The Digidestined settled on the grass, tired from their journey. They could see the town from where they were resting as it was right below the plain. It was small, but it certainly looked busy. TK sat down and watched everyone. Izzy was on his computer again. The older Digidestined were discussing their views on the Digital World. Kari, Yolei, Davis, and Cody went to talk to the Warriors. Suzie, Ai, and Mako were running around in the grass playing tag, with Henry looking after them. The rest of the Tamers were huddled together, talking about something. TK wondered what it was. They all had concerned expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, TK raised his head and looked around. He thought he heard something. Wait…

"TK!"

He looked up to find a small orange Digimon hurtling towards him from above. "Oof!"

Matt got up, worried. "TK, are you alright?"

TK opened his eyes to find a pair of big blue eyes staring back at him. He felt a grin creep onto his face. "Patamon!"

"Patamon's here?" Matt asked. The others had gathered around him now, shocked. TK shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently."

He turned back to his partner. "Do you know where the others are, Patamon?"

He peered up at the sky. "Well, they should be right behind me."

"But Patamon fell from the sky," Mimi said, "And not all of the Digimon can fly like he can."

The Digidestined looked at each other before turning their heads up. If the rest of the Digimon were going to fall out of the sky…

"AAAAAH!"

…then it means it will be raining Digimon.

The Digidestined called out to their respective partners, bewildered and confused. The Digimon who couldn't fly were panicking. Biyomon and Hawkmon helped carry Gatomon down to where Kari, Sora, and Yolei were. Cody and Ken managed to catch Armadillomon and Wormmon without any trouble. Palmon had used Poison Ivy to make her claws long like whips. She grabbed hold of Mimi and swung herself down. Gomamon had landed on Joe's head, with his paws concealing his partner's eyes. Poor Joe was staggering around, trying desperately to regain his balance. Agumon had landed right on top of Tai, knocking him backward. Tai now had a bump where he hit his head on the ground. Matt had managed to grab hold of a terrified Gabumon, but his partner's weight and the speed at which he was falling caused them both to fall. Davis was trying to catch Veemon, but ended grabbing air as Veemon landed directly behind him. He helped his partner up, apologizing as he did.

A Guardramon and a MarineAngemon made their way towards Kazu and Kenta, who were jumping up and down with excitement. A Monodramon landed on his feet and Ryo came to greet him, happy to be with his partner again. A tall, yellow vixen Digimon landed in one of the jungle trees nearby. The Renamon was carrying a Terriermon, a Lopmon, and a small purple Digimon, Impmon. Suzie ran towards Lopmon and engulfed her into a big hug. Ai and Mako did the same with Impmon, though he looked a bit uncomfortable with the gesture. Terriermon had ensconced himself onto Henry's head. Henry looked happier than he had ever been since arriving here. When the smaller Digimon had returned to their Tamers, Renamon joined up with Rika, who was patiently waiting on the side.

Looking up, TK saw something that made him laugh, despite the circumstances. Takato's partner, Guilmon, was trying to catch a ride on Tentomon as he was scared of falling. It was funny to watch a Digimon bigger than Tentomon on top of him. It wasn't easy to laugh when TK realized that Guilmon's size and weight made it difficult for Tentomon to fly down. Tentomon was trying to stay up, but he was slowly descending. If Guilmon didn't get off him soon, they would both plummet down and crash.

"Takato! Help me!" yelled Guilmon.

"Tentomon! Are you alright?" Izzy called out, worried for his Digimon.

"I'm fine, but I think what you should be doing is helping me instead of him!'" cried Tentomon, straining himself to accommodate the big red dinosaur on his back.

"Guilmon! C'mon, boy. It'll be okay. Please let go of Tentomon," pleaded Takato, a little ashamed that his Digimon was causing trouble.

"But I'll be smushed if I let go!" he said, holding onto Tentomon even tighter.

"Guilmon!" Takato sounded exasperated.

Rika turned to her partner. "Renamon."

The Digimon nodded to her tamer before launching towards the duo. She snatched Guilmon off Tentomon and before landing on her feet. Guilmon's eyes were shut the entire time. She returned to Rika after placing the Digimon next to Takato. Tentomon was finally able to return to Izzy. Guilmon opened his eyes, relieved to be safely on the ground. He hugged Takato and then promptly asked if he had brought any bread for him. Takato just laughed, grateful to be reunited with Guilmon again.

* * *

Koichi Kimura listened as the partner Digimon introduced themselves personally. They were all nice and friendly, with the exception of Renamon, who acted just as aloof as her Tamer. He was happy for the Digidestined. They were finally with their friends again. He knew how much the Digidestined had missed them and their partners seemed to have missed them just as much. He only wished they could have their Spirits back. Without them, Koichi and his friends just didn't feel right. It was as if a part of them was missing. If they had to find their Spirits all over again, it could take forever considering the size of the Digital World. Koichi sighed and tried to get the depressing thought out of his head.

Izzy turned to the Digimon with a question on his lips. "How exactly did you guys get here? I thought you guys were protecting the Digital World."

"We're not really sure ourselves. We had all gotten together in Primary Village about a month ago when some strange force appeared and transported us to the Dark Ocean," said Gatomon.

Koichi heard the others gasp. He had heard about the Dark Ocean from their stories. It was said to be a parallel world to their Digital World. A place that was full of darkness. Even the light from the lighthouse was dark.

"Why were you taken there?" Ken asked carefully. Ken didn't have nice experiences associated with the Dark Ocean and he knew one had to be cautious when dealing with it.

"That's the thing. We didn't do anything there. We spent the month lying on the beach with absolutely nothing to do," said Gomamon.

Matt frowned. "Nothing? Are you sure? There weren't any other Digimon living there?"

"Nope," Agumon shook his head, "About a week after we got there, these other Digimon surprised us by coming out of nowhere. At first we thought they were rival Digimon, but we figured out we were all on the same side."

"We were all just roaming around the Digital World when we got taken away. To be perfectly honest, we were all bored without bad guys to beat. And, like they said, some strange force took us from there to the Dark Ocean. When we landed, the other Digimon looked ready to fight us to the death or something," said Monodramon.

Gabumon looked miffed. "Well, it's not our fault. There was just something suspicious about you guys and we were only trying to protect ourselves."

"Whatever," laughed Terriermon. "It took us a long time to calm them down. They also asked a lot of questions before they started talking to us. Imagine our surprise when we found out that these guys had never heard of the D-Reaper. We knew something weird was going on for sure. These guys were about to mark us as the enemy again until Renamon brought up the idea of there being more worlds."

"After that, nothing else exciting happened. We just shared stories and got to know each other better," remarked Hawkmon.

Tai raised his hand. "But wait. In order to get here, you had to be transported again, right?"

Patamon nodded. "We were sitting on the beach when suddenly we saw light coming from under the water. But it was real light, not the dark light that you find in the Dark Ocean. Anyway, it got bigger and bigger until it came out of the water. It was difficult to see because the light was so blinding. And then, all of a sudden, we started falling. I guess I landed first because I was the closest to the water."

Koichi frowned. The Digimon could've been sent here directly from their Digital World. The Dark Ocean was just a stop on the way. Why did they go there? It made no sense. There had to be something they didn't know, something they were missing. He nudged his brother with his elbow. "What do you think?" With Koji, he didn't have to use many words. His brother always understood.

The Warrior of Light narrowed his eyes. "I think someone's trying to mess with us. There's something wrong with this whole business. Three groups of Digidestined coming together in some new Digital World. These Digimon visiting a world of Darkness right before coming here. I don't like it. There's something in this world that's causing all of this. And I think it affects all of our worlds, not just this one." He glanced towards Koichi. "What about you?"

"I don't think we know enough to be certain about what's going on here, but I do know this. The balance of chaos and order in this Digital World has been disturbed and it's our job to put it back to the way it was. But as to how we're going to do that, I have no idea."

Koichi thought about the Dark Ocean. It would be wrong of him to say it didn't intrigue him. A whole world dedicated to the Darkness? He'd never heard of anything like that before. From what the others were saying, it was a place where evil Digimon resided. This saddened him. Even in other worlds, the Darkness was associated with evil. When Takuya was telling their tales to the others in the clearing, Koichi had seen the Digidestined giving him apprehensive looks. After everything he had been through, Koichi was able to figure out that not all darkness was evil. It was what you made it to be. In time, he hoped he could show the others that the Darkness wasn't something to fear.

Koji put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Time to go."

Koichi nodded. They followed the rest of the Digidestined, who were walking down the plain towards the town. They needed to find something to eat and place to stay for the night and hopefully, they would also be able to get some answers to their long list of questions.

* * *

Don't forget to review! ;)


	6. The Inn

Whew. I'm done. I rewrote this chapter several times before I came up with this one. I'm actually somewhat pleased with this. Somewhat. I don't know if I left anything out. If something confuses you or if I didn't make myself clear on some topic, then don't hesitate to let me know. And I'll try to fix the problem as soon as I can. Um... the story's been going a little slow, but after this chapter, I assure you it's going to get faster. I promise. Just so you guys know, I'll be playing around with some stuff as well as some characters. I want to give them more.. depth? Is that the right word? Whatever, I'll figure it out later. For now, just enjoy and read. That's all I ask from you guys. And review. I love reviews!

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 6: The Inn

Davis Motomiya dropped his mouth open and stared. It was impossible. It was also slightly bizarre. When he found out this was a different Digital World, he knew he had to be prepared for anything. But this… no one could be prepared for this. Not even the older Digidestined. How could they? It was simply unimaginable. The others were just as struck as he was. The three little ones, Suzie, Ai and Mako, didn't understand why their friends were rooted to the spot and looking at what seemed to them as a perfectly normal town.

Davis watched an exchange between two of the townsfolk.

"Hey, Jim. Did you hear? Old Hookmon is selling his old maps. You know, the ones he drew while he was out at sea."

"No way! That grumpy Digimon never gives up his precious mementos. And I have been eyeing those maps of his for a while. Thanks for telling me, Bob. I'll have to see if I can stop by Hookmon's shop before it closes tonight."

They said their farewells before taking off.

They were human, of course. No Digimon would go by the names of Bob or Jim. Everywhere he looked, he saw humans. They were doing normal everyday activities, like shopping and walking around town. But how did they come to be here? They couldn't all be Digidestined. By the looks of it, humans have been here for a long time. The Digimon treated them just as they would each other. The humans living with the Digimon created a whole new species in the Digital World.

Tai took a careful breath before turning to his friends. "Alright, guys. I know we've had a shock, but we have to keep moving. Before we do anything, we need to find a place to rest. Agreed?"

The group nodded hesitantly. They walked along the main road. Shops and stalls covered the sides, people and Digimon rushing to get last minute shopping done. Some of the stores were already closed. The Digidestined stuck as close together as they could. It would only make matters worse if one of them got lost in the crowd. Davis held Veemon in his arms. The duo talked quietly to each other, unable to keep silent like the rest of their friends.

"This is freaky, Davish. I don't know what, but something weird's going on around here," Veemon whispered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we'll just have to go with it for now."

Davis looked around as the others were doing. He spotted an inn to his far left that still seemed to be open. Davis called out to the others. "Hey, guys. What about over there?" He pointed towards the inn and the group agreed to check it out.

The door groaned as it opened. The inn was smaller than it appeared, but it had a cozy feel to it. It was dimly lit, but Davis could make out the front counter and the small lounge area to its right. To the left of the counter was a narrow staircase. The inn was empty apart from a Digimon who was sleeping in a chair in the back corner of the room.

Davis collapsed in one of the chairs in the lounge, tired from the long day, while Veemon lay in his lap, content to do nothing.

Matt went up to the counter and rung the bell, but no one came to greet them. Instead, a grouchy whine came from the back corner.

"Can't you people see I'm trying to sleep here?" The Digimon sat up and blinked his eyes, obviously still tired. Davis thought he looked a lot like Gatomon, except for a few differences. Its paws and tips of its ears and tail were brown while its body and head were dark orange and black. Unlike Gatomon, this Digimon didn't have a tail ring.

"Who are you?" asked Matt.

The Digimon gave a small humph before answering. "Mikemon. Unfortunately, the owner of this place isn't here right now. He had to go out for something or another. You folks new in this town? You look plenty confused to me."

Ryo chuckled. "You can say that again. We have no idea what's going on around here."

Mikemon's ears perked up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We arrived here just early this morning. We've been to the Digital World before, but not this one," said Mimi. "Everything's so different from what we're used to."

"You're the Digidestined, aren't you?"

When they nodded, Mikemon frowned. "This isn't good. There's only one reason why our world would need the Digidestined. This really isn't good. I'm afraid the peace isn't going to last very long."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "What reason? And why won't the peace last?"

Mikemon shook his head. "There's too much to explain. We might as well get comfortable." He hopped up from his chair and bounded towards the couch in the lounge.

The Digidestined who were standing up grabbed a chair and sat down. Davis sat up, accidentally knocking Veemon to the ground. He gave his partner an apologetic grin before picking him back up. Veemon just grunted. They turned their attention to Mikemon.

"In order to understand our Digital World, you have to understand our history and how we came to be. There are three main dimensions of Earth as I'm sure you have figured out. Here, we call them the Chosen's World, the Tamer's World, and the Warrior's World. Each of them has a parallel Digital World."

"The Digital World came to be with the emergence of electronic communication. As the network grew on Earth, the Digital World expanded and grew. The networks on the three Earths differ in some ways, so the Digital Worlds are all different as well. As years went by, the three electronic networks grew and grew. So much data was received from them. But sometimes, the networks became flooded with data. Either it was being used too much or new things were being discovered, I don't know. All I know is that there was too much data for the Digital World to transmit all at once. Slowly, the extra data from each Digital World drifted away and gathered in one spot. The data came together and created a new Digital World."

Izzy looked stunned. "You mean that this Digital World isn't connected to a fourth reality of Earth?"

"That's correct."

"But wait. That means there aren't any Digidestined for this world," said Ken.

"Exactly. Trouble doesn't occur as much as it does in your worlds so we don't usually need the Digidestined."

"Usually?" Lopmon piped up.

Mikemon nodded. "Every once in a while, the peace of our land is disturbed. Sometimes a group trying to overthrow our rulers, other times twisted Digimon with ugly motives. But we've managed. We've always managed."

"So what about all the humans? How did they get here?" inquired Tommy.

"Every once in a while, wormholes appear on Earth. Well, any of the Earths. These wormholes are passages from the Real World into the Digital World. Humans who don't know anything about this world can accidentally get sucked by these passages and end up here. For some reason, the wormholes from your Earths don't go to your Digital Worlds. Instead, they all come to this one. That is why we are the only Digital World with humans included in our population."

"Can't they get back to Earth?" asked Zoe.

"No. They have no choice to stay here once they arrive."

Mikemon seemed amused at their disheartened expressions. "Don't feel so sorry for them. All the humans love this place. They wouldn't go back even if they could."

Yolei looked at him, shocked. "How can they not want to go home? I would hate it if I were stuck in the Digital World without my family."

"Humans can adapt to different environments easily, unlike a Digimon. Once they're here, they try to make the most of it. Human beings are very resilient. They've made themselves a part of the Digimon community. Many of the humans living here today weren't even born on Earth. There are a large number of human families in the Digital World. The children go to school with younger Digimon, and their parents teach them all that they can."

Kari smiled brightly. "That's wonderful. Humans and Digimon can live together in peace here. If it can happen here, it could also happen back in the Real World."

Davis knew it was Kari's dream to have humans and Digimon living side by side in harmony. However, he also knew that it would be a long time until something like that ever happened. The Digital World just preferred to stay separate from Earth.

Ai looked at Mikemon closely. He seemed to be troubling over something. "What's wrong, Mikemon? You look upset."

The Digimon looked up at the younger girl and gave a small smile. "I wish I could say I was happy to meet the Digidestined, but that would be a lie. I'm worried what your appearance means for our world. Everything has been in order for many years now. Other Digimon will agree with me when I say that the Digidestined being here isn't a good sign. Especially the Warriors."

"What's wrong with the Warriors being here?" asked Biyomon. She quickly looked towards their direction before turning away.

"Once upon a time, the Warriors used to keep our land safe. The world was still young. We all needed someone to look up to, someone to lead us. Who better for the job than the Legendary –"

"Wait a second. How can the Warriors be here when they were in our Digital World?" The Digidestined shot Koji disapproving looks as he interrupted Mikemon.

"Simple. Before they were there, they were here. The Legendary Warriors were the protectors of our world. We depended on them to keep us safe. It was they who built our world into what it is today," said Mikemon.

A new voice entered the conversation. "You're forgetting someone, Mikemon. It would be wrong of you not to include him." They all looked up to find a Digitamamon standing behind the counter. Davis tensed a little. His first encounter with a Digitamamon had led to trouble. And this one didn't exactly have the kindest face in the world.

Mikemon glared at him. "I was going to get to him, you stupid egghead."

Digitamamon widened his eyes with disbelief. "And you wonder why I don't let you sleep in my inn, you lousy fur ball."

Mikemon was just about to pounce onto Digitamamon before Tai got in between them. "Stop it. Fighting over something useless doesn't help anybody."

Digitamamon grumbled a bit before heading towards the front counter while the Beast Digimon stuck his tongue out at his retreating back.

Davis wasn't patient. Just when the conversation became interesting, everyone had to get off topic. "So? Who was he?"

Mikemon turned to him. "Eh?"

"The guy you were talking about earlier! The one you said you were going to mention!" he exclaimed. Davis had a feeling that this guy was different. The way Digitamamon was talking about him was different. Almost as if this guy was something to fear instead of admire.

Mikemon twitched his nose. His eyes glanced towards the door and then the staircase.

"Who was he, Mikemon?" Sora asked softly.

He leaned in towards them, speaking no louder than a whisper. "At first, it wasn't a he. It was a she. She came out of nowhere. We had no idea where she was from or what she was doing here. She was human, but she had power. Too much of it. She was called the –"

Mikemon cut himself off. It didn't look as if he would continue.

Digitamamon came over to them and sat in an empty chair. His eyes closed, as if remembering a nightmare. "She was called the Digital Enigma."

* * *

Takato Matsuki just listened. Even Guilmon had stopped complaining of an empty stomach, taking an interest in the conversation around him. Takato thought as the others discussed. It was all unbelievable. But at the same time, he knew it couldn't be impossible. In some weird way, it all made sense. The unique Digital World, the humans mingled with the Digimon. And now, this Enigma.

Takato was known for his imagination back home. His mother often told him he had to get his head out of the clouds. His own partner had come from the ideas swirling in his head. As he listened to Mikemon describing the Digital World and how it came to be, he wondered about other worlds out there. Not necessarily a Digital one, though. There was so much in the universe, or multiverse, they didn't know about. They were learning more and more, but no matter what, there was always more to discover.

That's why Takato day dreamed. He liked creating impossible possibilities to things or situations that he comes across. This Digital World was a place where he could learn about new things. He wondered how much he could find out about this place and the space around it.

The mention of the Enigma sparked his interest. Who was she? How could she be human and still have an immense amount of power? Mikemon and Digitamamon spoke about her with caution, as if she was right outside the door and they didn't want her to overhear. Did she come from a different world? Maybe a world where humans are just as strong as Digimon. Even though the Enigma seemed to be a dangerous being, Takato couldn't help but hope he could meet her. Or him. He wanted to see for himself what the Enigma was really about. In the meanwhile, he could find out about her/him from the two Digimon in front of him.

Mikemon was still nervous, so Digitamamon started. The importance of the following conversation seemed to make them forget about their earlier argument.

"The Enigma is a Spirit, much like the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors. But unlike them, a single human is born with the Enigma's Spirit already inside them. That human is chosen to be the next Enigma. When the human dies, the Enigma's Spirit is released. It searches the three Earths until it can find another human worthy to carry it. The first human to carry the Enigma was a young woman."

"But the Spirit isn't a gift. It's a curse upon that human. When joined with the Enigma's Spirit, the human has to work endlessly for one thing: balance. You see, our world needs to maintain a balance between the forces of Light and Darkness. If that balance is tipped, then our world is at its weakest and is easily taken advantage by those infected with the Darkness in their hearts. The Enigma has to make sure that balance is restored."

Gatomon looked at him carefully. "I don't get it. Isn't that a good thing?"

Digitamamon shook his head. "The only way to restore balance is if the balance is already unequal. So that is what the Enigma did. She caused terror in the lives of helpless Digimon for years. They say her reign was the worst of any Enigma. Fires burned everything to the ground, the waves of the sea smashed against buildings and drowned the ones who couldn't swim, and the weather bent to her will, obeying her every command. There are few today who lived through those horrible times."

TK's eyes darkened. "She had no right to do any of that. Didn't anybody try to help the Digimon or fight against her? Why weren't the Digidestined called?"

"The Digidestined wouldn't have stood a chance against her," Digitamamon spoke in a grave voice. "The only ones who could were the Legendary Warriors. They knew the time would come where they would have to battle her. The Enigma's powers grew as she gained control of the land. She had an army who fought brutally and left no survivors. They had to finish her before she became too powerful. When the Enigma and the Warriors faced off against each other, they knew that there would only be one winner."

Mikemon finally looked at them. He seemed determined to speak up. "The Enigma had all sorts of abilities. Many of them are unknown to us today. But we do know that her power was connected to the Ten Elements."

"The Ten Elements? Isn't that like the Warrior's source of power?" asked Cody.

"It is their source of power. The Enigma simply borrows some of that power. Each Warrior gets one of the Elements, however, the Enigma gets a little of each of the Elements. Imagine a being that can control Flame, Water, Thunder, Ice, Steel, Ground, Wood, Wind, Light, and Darkness."

Koji gave him a calculated look. "How is that possible? Only the Warriors –"

"That's the thing," explained Digitamamon. "Nobody could figure how she did it. It's remained a mystery since the day she arrived in the Digital World. There are many reasons she's called the Enigma, my friend."

Mikemon nodded, agreeing with the other Digimon. "And not only that, but the Enigma also had influence over the weather and the seasons. If she was ever angry, the entire Digital World would be filled with never ending rain or massive thunderstorms, depending on the amount of her rage," said Mikemon.

Wormmon shivered. "She seems like a downright horrible person to me. How did the Warriors ever defeat her when she had the same power as them?"

Mikemon leaned in. Takato and the others followed his example.

"The Enigma had managed to defeat all the Warriors except one. You see, there was one Element she couldn't master. It's one of the most powerful Elements out of them all. The Warrior with that Element was left standing. And it was that Warrior who finally defeated her."

JP became excited when he heard this. There was no doubt that he was wondering whether it had been AncientBeetlemon. "Who was it?"

"The Warrior of Flame, AncientGreymon."

JP sighed. "Of course."

Glances were sent towards Takuya's direction, but he ignored them.

"But the Enigma created Darkness to counter the Light," he said. "How could Flame defeat the Darkness? Shouldn't have AncientGaruramon, the Warrior of Light, defeated her?"

"Except that she knew how to block AncientGaruramon's attacks perfectly. Apparently, each Enigma specializes in one Element. Their chosen Element is the one they prefer the most. But the first Enigma, her best Element was the Light. I'm sure even AncientGaruramon knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her."

Takato heard Koji give a small grunt of annoyance. He was certain the Warrior of Light liked the Enigma less and less as the conversation wore on.

Mikemon went on. "After the Enigma was gone, the Digital World experienced peace. All the Darkness had leveled out the balance. Since a lot of Darkness had come upon the Digital World, the Light that followed lasted very long. It was a while before the next Enigma appeared to cause more havoc. When the Enigma starts something, the rulers immediately eradicate him. Because the Enigma didn't cause as much Darkness, the Light didn't stay as long. Enigmas came quickly one after another, but they were destroyed just as fast too."

Guilmon turned to his Tamer. "Takato? If another Enigma comes after the first one, isn't there an Enigma right now?" he whispered.

"I think so. At least, that's how I think it works." When Takato repeated Guilmon's question to the others, Digitamamon gave a sharp laugh in reply.

"If we knew, we would tell you. There are rumors that when the last Enigma died, another didn't come to replace him. Even if there is one, he's been keeping quiet, unlike the others. Personally, I think he's biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike. Especially with you Digidestined here. I think we might be finding out very soon whether the Enigma exists again or not."

Izzy had been busy putting down as much of the information he heard into his computer. He now looked up with a question in mind. "Can you tell us what the last Enigma did? He must've done something to unequal the balance."

Digitamamon rolled his eyes. "The last Enigma was lazy. He did nothing except try to stir up a few rebellions. Oh well. I don't think he was in much control of his powers. All of the Digimon and humans living here awaited the news of the next Enigma, but it never came. We're all in the dark."

Mimi raised her hand to ask something as if she was in school. "I was wondering why you called the first Enigma 'she', but the other Enigmas by 'he'. Weren't there some other Enigmas who were girls?"

Mikemon shook his head. "There has only been one female Enigma, and that's the first one. All the rest that followed were boys."

Palmon tilted her head slightly. "That's a little strange."

"It's not like we can control the gender of the Enigma," said Digitamamon with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, do you Digidestined want a bed for the night or not? It's almost closing time."

Tai stood up, followed by Matt and the others. "Yes, sir. But we don't have any money to pay you with."

"No need. It's your first night in our Digital World. Besides, I can make you scrub the floors and clean the tables in the morning before you leave. You can earn your stay and I don't have to work." He went back to counter with a smug look.

"Well, I guess that's my que to say farewell to you folks. I hope I was able to provide you with some good information," said Mikemon.

Ryo smiled. "You did. We're all happy that you did too. Thank you."

Mikemon waved it off. "You were bound to find out at some point. Everyone who lives here knows about all that anyways." He said goodbye before bounding out the door. Takato couldn't help but wonder if they would ever see the feline Digimon ever again.

"Is that cat gone? Finally. I thought he would never leave," said an irritated Digitamamon. "Now you go upstairs and pick whichever rooms you want. Not many travelers come to this town so business can be very slow." With that, he opened a door directly behind the front counter and disappeared from their view.

Takato followed the rest of the Digidestined up the staircase. He followed Henry into a room with two beds. They were small and a little uncomfortable, but Takato could care less. He was just happy he was going to be able to get some sleep, where he could dream to his heart's content.

* * *

I pounded on the door of the inn. What's taking so long? I was going to kill the egg once I got my hands on him. The door finally opened and I was face to face with Digitamamon. I smirked at his expression and all my thoughts of torturing him disappeared. "You're not scared, are you?"

I pushed him aside and walked into the inn. Ha. Digitamamon had kept the lights dim just for me. How thoughtful of him. He knew I prefered the dark.

I unsheathed my knife. I swear I could see him sweating through his hard shell. It was always difficult to make the egg open up. He just needed some persuasion.

"So. What did you tell them?"

He gulped. "Um… exactly what you asked us to tell them, my lady." His eyes followed my blade.

I moved closer to him. "And the Enigma?"

"They don't know whether he's alive or not," said Digitamamon, backing away. He was looking down now, unable to look me in the eye.

"Well then. They won't be expecting him then, will they?" I regarded him before pulling out a sack. It hit the counter with a clang. I put my knife away, ready to leave the inn.

"I've already given Mikemon his share. He's a pretty good actor with a little motivation. The bag includes your money as well as their rent. Make sure you feed them breakfast when they wake up in the morning. Understand?"

He nodded shakily before taking the gold coins. I headed for the door, which opened as I came closer. I gave Digitamamon one last instruction before leaving.

"Don't speak of this to anyone. If you do, then I'll have to make sure you meet a painful death."

* * *

This chapter was definitely longer than the others. I'm not sure if future chapters will be as lengthy as this. But I don't know. Right. I'm going to say this every single chapter. Please review. Thank you guys! I really appreciate it :)


	7. The Encounter

Sometimes, I don't like myself. This is one of those times. How many months has it been since I've last updated? Yeah, I don't want to do the math. Oh gosh. All I'm gonna say is that I'm extremely sorry. I really have no excuse. Well, I do. But they are kinda lame. Just school and extra-curricular and homework and practice and concerts and parental controls... yeah, parental controls is the only excuse I think I can apply. My mother decided that I spend too much time on FanFiction instead of doing my work and so decided to completely disable the website. I have to use my mom's computer now whenever I want to get on here. Which, let me tell you, is not very often. That and I've had like ten drafts of this chapter and I didn't know how I was going to do it. I'm not that pleased with this either so I might change things up a bit here and there in the future. Nothing big. Mostly about how things are worded and punctuation/grammar/stuff.

But I do want to say this: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm not gonna be able to answer every single one of your reviews, but I will seriously treasure every single one that I get. Even when I haven't been uploading new chapters, I'm still getting reviews and and follows and such and that really encourages me. I seriously don't think I would've gotten this chapter up in this year if I hadn't been driven by the response from you guys. And thank you for giving my story a chance. I'm still working out some kinks, but I'm hoping this thing is a success in the end :)

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter 7: The Encounter

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was frustrated, to say the least. Normally, he would be scarfing down the food laid out in front of them by Digitamamon. Instead, he was picking at his pancakes. In contrast, the younger Digidestined were full of energy and were all talking excitedly to one another.

Davis was examining the Digimon cards brought by Kazu and Kenta. They tried to explain how the game worked to their new friend, but ended up arguing with each other. Ryo, the most experienced of the Tamers, took the responsibility of properly teaching Davis how the game was played. When he digressed onto the topic of the Digital World, Davis was all stars as Ryo went on about his adventures with Cyberdramon, the Ultimate form of Monodramon. By the end, the young Motomiya was just as awestruck by Ryo as Kazu and Kenta, who had stopped fighting to listen to their hero.

Kari, Yolei, Zoe, and Mimi were busy discussing who-knows-what. Probably the usual stuff girls talk about. Their Digimon sat with them, inputting their comments wherever they felt necessary. Strangely, Sora wasn't a part of their group. She had stuck to eating quietly by herself. She looked deep in thought and hadn't touched her food any more than he had. The other girl, Rika, was sitting next to her Digimon, Renamon. They were eating their biscuits in silence, content to be in each other's company.

Suzie, Ai, and Mako were eating as much food as they could, starving from going without dinner last night. When they felt that they had satisfied their stomachs, they grabbed their Digimon and started feeding them. Poor Lopmon and Impmon struggled to get out of their Tamers' grasps, but were unsuccessful. Spoons of pudding were shoved into their mouths one after another. Terriermon had started to laugh before Suzie got hold of him and started feeding him too. Henry kept a protective eye on them, making sure they didn't get into too much trouble. He gave a small chuckle when he saw his Digimon's miserable expression.

Cody, TK, Ken, Takato, Takuya, Tommy, and JP were eating together, hoping to get better acquainted with each other. Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormmon were curious about the Warriors' Spirits and asked them many questions. Takato was just as interested. He asked both the Adventurers and the Warriors about their Digital Worlds and Real Worlds. He seemed fascinated by how different it was from his. Guilmon was at his side, noisily munching on five pieces of bread at once.

Koichi sat at a table near the back with his brother, Koji. The Warrior of Darkness had probably picked up on how the others, mostly the other Adventurers, avoided him because of his Spirit's trait. Even Tai wasn't sure how to act towards Koichi. He was actually very polite and his friends acted comfortably around him, but Tai couldn't help but be suspicious. He knew it was wrong of him to judge a person before getting to know him properly, but the Darkness always meant bad news. Tai thought of all the enemies he had fought against in the Digital World. Every one of them was infected with the Darkness. Ken had been under the control of the Dark Spore, an object originating from the Darkness. It was hard to imagine the Darkness being used for good, however Koichi didn't look like he was about to take over the world. Tai decided to keep an eye on him, just to see what happens.

Tai was sitting with Agumon and the rest of the older Digidestined, save for Mimi and Palmon. Sora and Biyomon had moved from their spot to join them. When Digitamamon approached them, they made room for him at their table. The younger Digidestined were mostly oblivious to his arrival and continued with their conversations.

Digitamamon broke the silence between the six friends. "If there's anything else I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Oh, don't be silly. You've done so much for us already," said Sora. A bright smile appeared on her face.

Biyomon nodded with agreement. "Yeah. You let us stay for the night for absolutely nothing in return. You're a lot different from the Digitamamon back in our Digital World, that's for sure."

"If you don't mind, could you tell us what town this is?" asked Joe. "We still have no clue where we are."

"We are in the Town of Travelers," answered Digitamamon. "Ever since the beginning, any being that came from a different world ended up here first before migrating to another part of the Digital World."

Gomamon jumped onto a chair. "So how does everyone get around here?"

Digitamamon shrugged. "Some travel by sea, others work their way through the forest. It really depends on where you want to go."

Tai narrowed his eyes at the Digimon. "And where would one want to go upon arriving in the Digital World?"

Digitamamon shifted in his seat, refusing to meet Tai's calculating eyes. "I suppose whichever region the arrival party prefers."

"So this Digital World is divided into regions?" questioned Agumon.

Something suddenly seemed off about Digitamamon, Tai noticed. He didn't look as if he wanted to answer anymore in-depth questions about the Digital World. "Um… yes. For example, we are in the District of Timber, named so after the Warrior of Wood, AncientTroiamon."

Izzy finally turned away from his computer to join the other's conversation. "I'm assuming there are ten regions named after the Ten Legendary Warriors, right?"

Digitamamon gave an imperceptible nod of his head. Tai studied him carefully. It wasn't that he didn't want to trust him, but Tai was aware that every encounter the Digidestined had had with this particular Digimon always led to some sort of trouble. Tai also felt that there were things Digitamamon was keeping from them. The story he and Mikemon had told last night made sense, but only up to a certain point. For example, the mysterious Enigma. How could it be possible to have lived in the Digital World and not know an inkling about how the Enigma came to be? About his true goal in the Digital World? And the humans living here... there had to be more to what they were told...

Digitamamon cleared his throat. "This world is composed of three continents. One is simply known as the Blaze Continent, after the Warrior of Flame of course. The Blaze Continent is also home to a slightly smaller region called the ThunderGround, after AncientBeetlemon, Warrior of Thunder. This region is located underneath the ground near the western coast."

"The District of Timber is in the southeastern part of the Continent of Continuity and is one of the smallest regions in our world. The southwestern part of the continent is occupied by the Terrestrial Land, named after AncientVolcamon, the Warrior of Earth. To our north is the Country of Brine. The Warrior of Water, AncientMermaimon, was quite fond of that region so they honored it after her. To the west is the Province of Light for AncientGaruramon and the Breezy Field for AncientKazemon, Warrior of Wind."

"The third continent is the Shrouded Continent. To the east is the Cavern of Frost, named after AncientMegatheriumon, the Warrior of Ice. For the Warrior of Steel, AncientWisetmon, Digimon named the northern region Iron Nation."

Tentomon nodded his head. "Makes sense. Steel is basically an alloy of iron with carbon and other elements combined."

"Right," nodded Digitamamon. "The western part of the Shrouded Continent is the Territory of Darkness, obviously for the Warrior of Darkness, AncientSphinxmon."

"Aren't there anymore places in the Digital World besides the ten regions?" asked Gabumon. "I mean, it seems kind of small when you put it like that."

"The Continents are bigger than you can imagine. A lot of area is simply nature gone wild, like that rainforest to the north of our town. There are also islands that surround the Continents. There must be thousands of them. Some islands are smaller than others and even now new ones are being discovered."

Matt turned to the Digimon with a raised eyebrow. "Where would you suggest we start going to?"

The shelled Digimon thought for a moment before springing to his feet. "I think I may have an old map of this region in the back room. It shows the major cities of our world. It may give you some clue as to where you should be heading." With that, he scuttled over to the door behind the counter. Tai watched his retreating figure. In less than five minutes, Digitamamon burst back into the main room, surprising the Digidestined.

"Er..I found that map I was talking about," he said, keeping his eyes downcast. Tai frowned at Digitamamon's sudden change in behavior. What could have happened in five minutes?

Digitamamon handed Izzy the map, a piece of yellowed parchment rolled into a tight cylinder. Izzy uncurled the map and his four friends crowded around him. The map looked exactly like Digitamamon had described. The three continents were distinguishable, as were their regions. Tiny islands scattered the blue ocean. Capitals and some cities were shown from the map. Select cities had been marked with black ink by the previous owner as if showing its importance. One city in particular stood out. Inferno City, located in the Blaze Continent. It had been circled more than once and even had arrows pointing in its direction. Tai's eyes flickered between the dot indicating Inferno City and his friends, who were looking straight at him. They all smiled and nodded. No words were needed.

Joe straightened up and pushed his glasses up. "Well, I guess that's it then. But how are we going to get to another continent? I'm definitely not swimming all the way to Inferno City."

"I would!" cried Gomamon. Joe just chuckled in return.

"There are a few ferries at the docks that make trips between islands. I'm sure one of them could give you a lift," Digitamamon said quietly. "Just tell them that I sent you. Quite a few of the sailors owe me favors."

Agumon jumped up with excitement. "Cool. We're going to ride a ferry!"

Tai nodded. Even though he was suspicious of Digitamamon, he wasn't about to reject his help when it was offered. The Digimon did seem sincere about wanting to help them. "Alright. It's decided then. We really appreciate all you've done for us, Digitamamon."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. I don't know what we would've done if we hadn't come by you," said Izzy, shutting down his computer. "I suppose one of us will have to gather the rest of our gang." Joe and Gomamon volunteered and soon left the small group.

"Before you go, I have something to give to you." Digitamamon disappeared behind the counter before emerging with a backpack. "It has enough rations of food and water to last your group for at least a day. You'll be able to gather more supplies when you get to Inferno City."

This was apparently too much for Sora, who jumped up and gave Digitamamon a hug. She was released him and thanked him profusely, making the Digimon blush and stutter. "Er..you're w-welcome. I'm g-glad to be of s-service. Anything to h-help the Digidestined."

Tai joined the others in thanking him, but he couldn't help but wonder if the Digimon was nervous because he was embarrassed or because he was feeling guilty...

The group joined up together again, abundant thank-you's made to the innkeeper, and with the direction to the docks in Izzy's head, the Digidestined once again set off to a new setting.

* * *

Takuya Kanbara did not like boats. Or ferries, as Koji kept trying to tell him. The ferry ride from the Town of Travelors to the small set of docks near Inferno City wasn't as long as he thought it would be, but it was still enough to give him a queasy stomach. When he tried to voice his complaints about the boat (or ferry, if he was talking to Koji), they would just laugh and blame him for eating too much for breakfast. It wasn't his fault. He was a growing boy and he needed his food. At least, that's what he told himself.

Though he wasn't a fan of the mode of transportation, Takuya did like other aspects of the trip. The salty sea under his nose, the wind pushing against his face, the sense of freedom... So far, Takuya hadn't seen one thing about this Digital World he didn't like, though the humans being here freaked him out a bit.

The only thing that would make this better was if the Warriors had gained their Spirits back.

Takuya closed his eyes, his hands gripping the side rail of the ferry. He invited every drop of sea water to land on his face by leaning slightly out of the boat.

The Spirits weren't just a tool they used to become Digimon. They were a part of their very soul. Even in his own world, Takuya had felt the fires of the Spirit of Flame remain in his heart. He was nothing without it. It was as if they had always been there, but he hadn't been aware of its existence until he first stepped foot into the Digital World. Being back in the Digital World without his actual Spirits felt weird. Next to the Adventurers and the Tamers, the Warriors felt useless, like unwanted baggage. However, Takuya was hoping to find his Spirit soon. They were, after all, going to the Blaze Continent's capital, Inferno City. What better place to start looking for a Spirit of Flame?

Upon reaching the docks, the Digidestined did a quick head count before heading down a path which the ferryman said led straight to the City. Takuya took a closer look at his surroundings. The place really did look like a blazing continent. The temperature was incredibly warm, even though they weren't that far from the sea. The smell of the sea was covered by a more spicy fragrance, most likely given off from the trees. Everyone marveled at the vibrant colors of the scenery as they walked. The trees that lined the path were small and short, but they had wild red and orange leaves which blew around in the light breeze, giving an illusion of being set on fire. Rocks of different sizes lined the path, ranging in shades from murky brown to pale yellow. The path itself was wide enough for the group to walk as a blob instead of a single-file line. The path had trees on both of its sides, making them feel enclosed, but it was better than their trek through the rainforest when they had no idea where they were going.

And that's when it happened. The Digidestined had been too confident about their easy journey and forgot to keep a sharp eye out for anything out of the norm. Which included being ambushed by bandits.

Takuya felt JP and Tommy jump in surprise behind him. It was safe to say that no one was expecting an attack so close to a capital city. There were four of them. An Okuwamon, a Snimon, a Flymon, and a Dokugumon. All of them were Insectoid Digimon, which explains how they could creep up on them so silently. Takuya glared at them. It was already evident they weren't going to try to be friendly.

The four Digimon surrounded them from all directions, allowing no room for escape. Their expressions turned gleeful when they realized they had trapped their prey perfectly. The Snimon was the first to speak.

"Interesting group, I say. A whole bunch of Digimon and human beings walking down to the City together. Looks suspicious to me. What do you think, Flymon?"

The Flymon gave a savage smile as it flew closer to the group. Takuya saw Mimi and Yolei back away when they saw the Digimon coming towards them. About half of the Digidestined wore fearful, worried expressions while the rest had anger building inside of them. It was only a matter of time before one of them exploded and a battle commenced. For now, however, everyone was content talking back to each other.

"It's no matter of yours what we do or don't do. So why don't you vermin just leave us alone?" Rika asked coldly. She was gripping her D-Arc tightly, waiting for just the right moment to use it. In fact, all of the Digidestined had their Digivices out, all but the Warriors.

"Ooh. Fiesty, this one. I think I'll have great pleasure in ripping her to little bits and pieces," cackled Dokugumon.

"You'll have to get through me first," snarled Renamon, standing in front of her Tamer protectively. She bared her teeth at the spider Digimon, unnerving the Dokugumon.

"Now, now. Let's not get into a big brawl," said the Okuwamon. "We just wanted to have a little talk. No need for us to get ugly."

"Too bad. You're already there," cried Davis. The Okuwamon seemed to find this funny and chuckled.

"Like I said, we only want to talk."

Koji narrowed his eyes. "And what exactly did you want to 'talk' about? How you plan to kill us?"

Snimon tried to reach out for Koji, but the Warrior of Light nimbly avoided its sickles. "My, these humans sure have mouths on them. I think I would find them more endearing if we rendered them incapable of speaking. What say you, Flymon?"

Flymon nodded vehemently.

"Come now, Snimon. I think these humans are brave for standing up for themselves. They should receive some credit," said Okuwamon.

Tai stepped forward, glowering at the four nuisances. "Tell us what you want so we can be on our way. I don't believe we've offended you in any way so there should be no reason to keep us from our business."

"Haha. A reason? My dear boy, we don't need a reason to do anything." Okuwamon's eyes glittered. "Unless, of course, you children happened to be...what was it again...the Digidestined?"

Okuwamon's malevolent grin widened when he saw Tai and many others flinch, Takuya among them. How could the bandits have known about their arrival so quickly? They had just arrived to the Blaze Contienent. It seemed unlikely that information could travel so quickly between continents.

"If memory serves me correctly, there is a most delicious bounty placed on your heads, a bounty we have every intention of collecting," said Dokugumon.

"All that money... there's no telling what we could do with that kind of power," said Snimon, taking another swipe at Koji, who just barely darted away.

Ryo stood in front of Ai and Mako, Monodramon at his side. "Sorry to disappoint, but we don't plan to be captured by the likes of you."

Rika smirked. "I think that's the first time you've actually been correct, Akiyama. Renamon?" Her Digimon smiled in reply. Rika pulled out a card and slashed it through her D-Arc. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

Nothing happened. The Tamers gawked at Rika with utter confusion. Rika blinked before trying again, this time with hesitancy. The other Tamers and Adventurers tried digivolving their Digimon as well. Nothing. Not a single digivolution was able to take place. Izzy had taken out his computer at this time, furiously typing away to find a cause for this situation. The Digimon were simply panicked.

Tommy tugged at his shirt. "What do you think's going on, Takuya?"

Takuya gulped. "I wish I could tell you, buddy."

"It looks like something is messing with us, wanting us to be without our advantages," remarked Koichi.

"Wonderful," grumbled Koji.

It didn't make sense. First, they didn't have their Spirits, and now the other Digimon had no way of properly defending themselves and their partners. Twenty Rookie Digimon against three Champions and an Ultimate was a battle Takuya didn't know the outcome to, but chances were that the odds were definitely not in their favor.

Okuwamon chuckled. "It seems our informers were correct when they said you had been stripped of your ability to digivolve."

"Stripped? Is it like–?" Ken didn't finish his question, but he didn't have to. He was referring to the Dark Towers he had created as the Digimon Emperor, the structures that disabled a Digimon from digivolving and becoming stronger. Unfortunately, there wasn't a single looming tower in sight. Just a bunch of trees.

Veemon was first to explode. "So what? It doesn't matter if we can't digivolve. I bet we can take you just as we are!"

Okuwamon gave him an incredulous look. "Oh, really? Why don't you demonstrate?"

Takuya mentally groaned. This wasn't going to end well, he was already sure of it. Even Davis was trying to dissuade his partner. "C'mon, Veemon. You don't have to prove yourself to–"

Veemon launched himself towards Okuwamon. "VEE HEADBUTT"

The attack hit the larger bug straight on the head, but it didn't faze him at all. Takuya didn't even see him wince.

"Are you done, little reptile?" Okuwamon asked with a bored expression. Veemon seemed to have realized his mistake and scurried back to his place behind Davis, holding on to his friend as tight as he could. "Alright, then. Let's begin."

"TWIN SICKL–AAAAAH!"

All attention was directed to Snimon, the Digimon taking protective stances in front of their friends, but there was evidently no need. Takuya stared, stunned. Snimon had disappeared into a cloud of grey dust. None of the Digimon had fired an attack. How had Snimon–?

"You know, Okuwamon. You should really pick your lackeys more carefully next time. I don't think these are up to standard." A voice.

Okuwamon's demeanor transformed completely. His eyes became shifty and he seemed to cowering from something. "No..not her...anything but.."

"Aww. Looks like someone isn't glad to see me. And here I thought I would be invited with welcoming arms. Guess I was wrong."

Flymon and Dokugumon were trying to refrain from runnning away. They looked anxiously from side to side, hoping they could escape without being noticed.

Takuya spun around, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. It was obviously a female and judging by her tone, he figured she had to be around their age. Her voice sounded like sugar, but felt like ice. It didn't suit the environment they were currently in. He caught a faint rustling noise in one of the trees. A knife flew out of the hues of red and orange, sliced through Flymon, and stuck itself into a tree trunk directly behind him. The Digimon didn't even have time to cry out. It vanished in a dust cloud like Snimon's.

Dokugumon wimped out and tried to scuttle away into the tops of the trees. Okuwamon didn't seem to notice her depart. Takuya thought she had been successful until he heard a hair-raising scream from its direction. Takuya grimaced. The sound of pain was ringing in his ears.

"It's just you left, isn't it? I saved the best for last." Okuwamon was so filled with fear, it seemed he had forgotten how to speak.

A figure landed on the ground, emerging from the branches of taller trees. A long, brown, worn-out cloak covered her body, the hood loosely concealing her head. The garment was big on her. Excess material was dragged behind her as she slowly walked. The sleeves were obviously longer than the length of her arms. She was behind Okuwamon, which meant Takuya couldn't get a good look at her. Her stance, however, was confident and she walked with almost a strut.

Okuwamon did something Takuya had never seen before. He got down on his knees in front of the mysterious girl and begged for mercy. "Oh, my lady! Please spare me! I was selfishly acting out of greed. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't have dared lay a finger on the Digidestined. I'm eternally sorry. I won't repeat this mistake again. I won't–"

He fell forward onto his face. The girl had raised a hand above his head, her fingers outstretched and flexed. Okuwamon started twitching before crying out in agony.

"NOOO! OH MY LADY! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE! SPARE ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was horrifying to see a great Digimon such as Okuwamon in such a state. He was rolling, shaking, writhing in pain. He was being mercilessly tortured. With eyes wide open, tears ran down his face. His claws gripped the ground with such intensity that it uprooted mounds of earth. His cries and screams echoed in Takuya's mind. He tried to look away from the gruesome scene, but he couldn't. He was held in his place, transfixed. Mimi, Sora, and Kari were among those who shut their eyes and covered their ears. Ryo and Henry were holding onto Suzie, Ai, and Mako as hard as they could. The three kids looked as if they were about to burst into tears. Koji had his fist clenched and Tommy was holding onto JP. They could all agree that even though Okuwamon deserved to be punished for what he was about to do, no one deserved this.

The girl wiggled her fingers and dropped her hand. Okuwamon's yells became whimpers. His body still convulsed a bit. The girl bent down. "What do you want, Okuwamon?" Her voice was soft and taunting.

One word escaped his mouth through his jagged breathing. "Death."

She nodded. With a snap of her hand, the Insectoid Digimon burst into nothing, leaving but a cloud of dust.

Takuya didn't know what to make of it. He didn't know how to feel. Grateful that this stranger had saved them? Angry at her brutal and ruthless measures? Mournful for the Digimon's unjust end? He didn't know. Neither did the rest of the Digidestined. They stared at the girl, not moving an inch. What was her next move? Help them? Leave them? Kill them? There were too many options.

The girl stood up and regarded the large group carefully. She turned back around and went to collect the knife that was used to kill Flymon. None of them dared to melt from their frozen stances. Well, most of them.

Palmon's eyes were as big as saucers when she saw an enraged Mimi stalking down towards the girl. She hastily ran after her, probably hoping stop her friend. The frozen spell was broken and the Digidestined all rushed towards Mimi and the girl.

The girl had retrieved and sheathed her knife, but was also met with the flaming face of Mimi Tachikawa. With one swift movement, Mimi pinned the girl to the tree trunk and glared ferociously.

"Mimi, let go of her!" Palmon tried.

Mimi paid no attention. She didn't let go when Sora and Biyomon tried either. The stranger and Mimi were staring each other down, though the hood was making it difficult for Mimi to win. Everybody behind her wisely kept their mouths shut, not wanting to add to the tension.

"You had absolutely no right to do that," snarled Mimi. Many were taken aback from her tone. This was a side to Mimi none of them had seen before.

"Do what?" The girl was surprisingly calm.

Mimi's eyes burned. "Th-that! That torture! You could've saved him from all that pain, you could've killed him from the beginning, but instead you chose to be a sadist!"

Takuya could almost see her rolling her eyes. "Oh. That. So...no thank you?"

Mimi gripped her harder against the tree. Takuya gritted his teeth together. If Mimi wasn't careful, this stranger could easily overpower her. Mimi might've been bigger, but size didn't matter in the Digital World.

"Who do you think you are, thinking you have the right to do as you please?"

The girl lifted her head up slowly, allowing her eyes to be seen for the first time. They were a startling green, what shade Takuya didn't know. They were big and intelligent, framed by long, dark lashes. A smirk appeared on her lips.

"The Enigma."

* * *

Oh. My. Gosh. Longest chapter ever! Yeah, it's 2 in the morning right now, but I'll probably upload this when I wake up tomorrow. I seriously didn't think this would end up as long as it did. I just couldn't find the proper stopping place and when I found it...blehhh. So, I'm back into the writing mood and my creative juices are really seriously flowing. I absolutely promise I'm going to try to get the next chapter up in less than a million months.

Please, please, please review. If I made any mistakes, don't hesitate to say so. Like I said, it's 2 in the morning. I tried to fix mistakes, I really did, but I'm still human. **Please review!**


End file.
